ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Ishtaria Wiki
Tower Packs *8★ Jeanne D'Arc, Profiter du Festival *7★ Cerf Bury, A Refreshing Chill *7★ Zhuge Liang, Strategic Play *12 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit + Tower Slip x2 **Once per player *12 Unit Set + 2 Guaranteed 6★ or Higher! + Tower Slip x1 + Scroll II x2 **Every 3rd draw: Tower Slip x1 *1 Unit Set *3 Tower Slips = A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit 4.5M Download Celebration Pack *5 Unit Set + Guaranteed 5 P7★ Units or Above, 1 Select Unit Guaranteed + Material Key x1 *Select Units: **8★ Meru, Countdown Witch **8★ Salix, Beleaf in Santa **P7★ Aleister, High and Mighty **P7★ Dagda, Filling All Stomachs **P7★ Medb, Sweet Royal Blood Sweet September Packs *11 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher! + Gold Medal x1 **Bonus Units/Items upon pulling: ***2nd and 5th Pull: Material Key x1 ***3rd Pull: Sweet September Ticket ***10th Pull: Guaranteed P7★ Kuloum, RUST *1 Unit Set True Hero Packs *P7★ Nika, Crown of Triumph *7★ Avi, Best Cheer *12 Unit Set + Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit + True Hero Slip x2 + XL Spirit Gem ATK x10 + XL Spirit Gem DEF x10 **P7★ Nika, Crown of Triumph guaranteed after every 6 draws *12 Unit Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher! + True Hero Slip x1 + Scroll II x2 *1 Unit Set *3 True Hero Slips = Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit *1 Unit Set *3 Tower Slips = Guaranteed 7★ or Higher New Unit DEF Booster Pack *Step #" *1st, 4th and 7th: 10 Unit Set + BP & AP Potion x2 + DEF Ticket* Premium Packs *10 Units Set + A Guaranteed 7★ or Higher! *1 Unit Set or Premium Pack Ticket x1! Rise to the Top *P7★ Tamamo, Bring on the Chaos *7★ Choronzon, Dweller in the Abyss Content Ended: *Event(s): **Kiyohime's Torrid Tales, Part 2 *Packs: **Torrid Tale **Academy **Artist New to the Platinum Exchange *P7★ Seimei, The Great Master *P7★ Marsh, ROOF-KNIGHT Newly Tradeable Units *7★ Lil' Upier *7★ Lil' Babbage *7★ Lil' Idun Other Changes *Material Stones Feature added! *Level Up Rewards added *Turn off/on Skill animation during Quests *A feature to sort and sell your units in the gift box *From now on, you will be sent to the Challenge Board page once you clear a Challenge. Meru or Salix will remind you of what the Challenge Board is *Skill Upgrades: **8★ Cagliostro, Master of Melodies: Red. foe's Burst gauge effect and CTA Skill Boost (S) added to Passive skill **P7★ Zhuge Liang, The Chancellor: Unique skill percentage raised to 100% **P7★ Liu Bei, Divine Dragon: Unique skill percentage raised to 40% **P7★ Sun Quan, The Great Emperor: Unique skill now deals DMG equal to 25% foe's Max HP to all enemies. Also, the skill can now proc up to 4 times per Wave. There is now a possibility to defeat a foe without leaving 1 HP too! However, the damage dealt by this Skill will be rounded to the nearest whole number. Therefore, a foe may not be taken down after 4 procs. *Reborn Tickets added: Exchange 6 for a Revival P7★ of your choice *P7★ Djehuti, Knowledge & Wisdom and P7★ Daji, Deadly Infatuation can now be Evo'd |poll = Do you like the addition of 8 Star Units in Age of Ishtaria? Yes No New Templates Poll Check out samples of the new unit templates created by Renwit355: No Evo: Lil' Jean +2 Evo: Avi (New Years) +4 Evo: Helena (Swimsuit) You may share your feedback here new templates discussion. Like the new unit templates? Yes No }} __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ }} Category:Browse